Changer le passé pour un meilleur futur
by Coeur d'Ange
Summary: C'est la bataille final Harry voit tous ses amis mourir devant lui et Voldemort gagne du terrain la situation est désespéré quand Rémus Lupin lui dit que Dumbledore à une solution aller dans le passé à l'époque des maraudeurs


Cela faisait un moment déjà que notre trio regardait la bataille finale à Poudlard. C'était un véritable cauchemar pour leurs yeux : on voyait de tous côtés des nobles sorciers défendre leur cause et leurs idéaux. Ils s'effondraient sous les sorts des sorciers noirs qui eux voulaient oppresser les sang-de-bourbe, les traîtres à leur sang - selon eux - et les moldus. Ces sorciers noirs tuaient de sang froid ces nobles sorciers de manières toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. La mort la plus douce était encore le sortilège de la mort lui-même, l' « Avada Kedavra », car on mourrait instantanément. Malheureusement, les mangemorts utilisaient des sorts plus douloureux qui faisaient souffrir jusqu'à avoir envie de mourir, des sortilèges tels que le « doloris » ou encore le « sectumsempra ».

Ron s'éloigna de ses meilleurs amis quand il vit un de ces frères - Percy apparemment - se faire attaquer. De ce fait, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et Harry. Ce dernier remarqua que Bellatrix Lestrange était en train de massacrer un pauvre Auror. Elle l'acheva finalement et jeta son regard sur l'ensemble de du champ de bataille et s'arrêta un instant pour fixer Ron qui soutenait toujours son frère. Harry s'en aperçut et vit, comme au ralenti, un sort de Bellatrix partir en direction de son ami. Cependant, le pire fut quand il remarqua qu'Hermione s'était précipitée vers Ron pour lui servir de bouclier humain. Et l'inévitable se produisit. Le sort vert heurta le corps d'Hermione qui tomba à terre sans vie. Les yeux du survivant brillèrent un instant, puis il laissa ses larmes coulaient au fur et à mesure qu'il se rappelait des souvenir les plus heureux qu'il avait avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il revit en mémoire le moment ou elle était entrée dans le wagon, quand lui et Ron l'avait sauvée, vint ensuite leurs recherches en deuxième année sur l'héritier de Serpentard ainsi que la préparation du polynectar. Puis, il reprit ses esprits.

- NON ! cria-t-il. Pitié, pas elle…

Il en tomba à genou, les mains sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit Ron penché sur le corps d'Hermione. Il la suppliait de se réveiller en la secouant désespérément. Puis il regarda Harry. C'est alors qu'il entendit :

- Et une sang de bourbe de moins ! puis elle repartit au combat en riant.

Ron lança un regard désolé à Harry, avant de se précipiter sur Bellatrix. Mais le mari de celle-ci acheva Ron sous les yeux d'Harry. Cette fois, la tristesse qui s'empara de lui était au-delà des larmes. Et c'est avec la hargne de celui qui n'a plus rien à perdre qu'il se lança dans la bataille.

Peu après, il arriva près de Rémus Lupin qui lui se battait avec Fenrir Greyback. Voyant que le vieil ami de son père était en mauvaise posture, il lança pour la première fois le sortilège impardonnable de la mort. Immédiatement après, il se figea se rendant compte de ce qu'il était devenu : un meurtrier. Rémus le prit dans ses bras, le consolant, lui disant qu'en temps de guerre ces choses là étaient inévitables. Un bruit d'explosion les interrompit. Harry et Rémus se séparèrent et poussèrent un cri horrifié en voyant Voldemort éliminer plusieurs alliés d'un seul sort. Rémus se reprit le premier et pressa Harry :

- Harry, prends ce portoloin ! Il te mènera au portrait de Dumbledore. Il m'avait demandé de t'y envoyer en cas de situation critique. Alors vas-y! Je peux juste te dire : vis ta vie comme tu l'entends… termina-t-il en jetant le portoloin sur Harry.

Harry disparut instantanément du champ de bataille. Il réapparût dans le bureau directorial, en face du portrait de son ancien mentor. Celui-ci entama la conversation :

- Harry, le temps presse… Tu vas avoir une fois de plus – et crois-moi, j'en suis désolé – une lourde charge sur les épaules. Tu es le seul à pouvoir changer le cours des choses.

- Comment, monsieur ? demanda Harry.

- Tu vois les deux potions sur le bureau ? La première changera ton apparence. Utilise ton imagination ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Avec la seconde, tous tes souvenirs disparaîtront.

- Pourquoi aurai-je besoin de changer d'apparence ? ou encore, d'oublier mes souvenirs ? s'étonna Harry.

- Fumseck t'emmènera en 1975, grâce à ses propriétés magiques. Les maraudeurs y entameront leur 5ème année, et tout le monde remarquera ta ressemblance frappante avec James Potter. Quant à pourquoi tu dois oublier tes souvenir, cela me paraissait évident… Je voulais que tu puisses vivre normalement et par la même occasion influencer l'histoire. De plus, ton attitude doit être naturelle pour que personne ne se doute que tu viens du futur. Je dois également t'avertir que ces potions te rendront un peu plus puissant. Je veux te prévenir que si tu choisis d'y aller tu ne seras jamais plus Harry Potter. Tu appartiendras désormais à l'époque des maraudeurs et tu devras te créer une identité. Je pense sérieusement que tu as toutes les chances d'y arriver.

Harry prit un air déterminé en repensant au corps de ses amis et se dit qu'il pourra tout changer. Il pourra également vivre normalement. Sa décision était prise. Il avala d'un trait la potion qui changera définitivement son apparence. En quelques minutes, Harry était devenu encore plus brun qu'avant. Ses yeux devinrent acier, lui donnant un regard mystérieux. Quelques mèches couleur corbeau lui tombaient sur les yeux. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient désormais sous ses oreilles. Il prit également quelques centimètres : il faisait maintenant 1m70. Son corps était tout en muscle. Avec sa nouvelle apparence, il avait l'air mystérieux et était plus qu'attirant. Il n'avait plus rien n'avoir avec le Harry d'avant.

Dumbledore appela Fumseck pendant qu'Harry prenait la deuxième potion. Il fit un dernier geste à Dumbledore avant que le phoenix ne l'attrape. Harry se volatilisa à tout jamais de cette époque.


End file.
